


Sake para que nos consuma el deseo

by marceorca



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marceorca/pseuds/marceorca
Summary: Luego de una noche de alcohol viene una noche de pasión, aunque puede que al dia siguiente no lo recordemos todo.one-shot explícito, sigue bajo tu propia responsabilidad.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sake para que nos consuma el deseo

Sentía que mi cabeza palpitaba y el mundo se movía “¿Dónde estoy?” me pregunté intentando abrir los ojos. Solo pude medio abrir uno y no reconocí el lugar, volví a cerrar los ojos intentando recordar que había pasado anoche.

_-Más…más así…más…-dijo entre gemidos mientras acariciaba los hombros ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? No estaba segura, pero le encantaba._

Respiré profundamente intentando calmar las náuseas que sentía, algo dentro de mí pensaba que esto que sentía podría ser resaca, pero nunca había tenido así que no podría asegurarlo. Suspiré intentando abrir de nuevo los ojos sin lograrlo y me estremecí sintiendo algo de frio. Tiré un poco de la sabana que me cubría y noté que había algo de peso que evitaba que jalara “¿Qué demonios?”.

_-Lo haces bien -le susurró mientras acariciaba su cabeza -pero cuidado con los dientes -le pidió el hombre mientras ella realizaba su primera mamada._

Me giré despacio y abriendo los ojos observé el cuerpo pálido a mi lado. No lograba terminar de enfocar y descubrir quién era, por lo cual algo de miedo me invadía “¿Quién eres?” quise preguntar, pero las náuseas volvieron y tuve que levantarme de la cama buscando el baño.

_Se había tocado sola, lo había hecho desde que llegó a la pubertad, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Sus piernas temblaban mientras él jugaba con sus pezones e introducía con suavidad sus dedos -Kakashi…lo haces muy lento -le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando._

No sabía que tenía tanto en mi estomago hasta que terminé de vomitar. Limpié mi boca y lavé un poco mi cara intentando aclarar mi mente. Respiré profundamente y me miré al espejo, estaba despeinada como pocas veces, mis labios estaban hinchidos y noté que en lo que se veía de mi cuello se asomaban algunos chupones y mordiscos. Bajé un poco el cuello de la camisa para ver mejor las marcas en mi piel y me di cuenta de que la camisa no era mía “¿de quién es esto?” me pregunté mientras acercaba la tela intentando reconocer el aroma.

_Sus labios se pegaban y sus lenguas luchaban mientras se esforzaban por apartar la ropa de sus cuerpos, cuando se apartaban solo es escuchaban gemidos y pronto volvía a besarse mientras caminaban a la habitación. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero también estaba excitada y no podía esconderlo. él lo notó y se detuvo un poco para mirar sus ojos -¿Estas segura Mistisuki?-le preguntó esperando la respuesta antes de continuar, ella tomó su rostro y lo besó para después asentir._

Conocía ese aroma, lo conocía desde hace años, pero nunca se había sentido cubierta por él “¿Por qué tengo su camisa?” Mis mejillas se calentaron y noté que no tenía ninguna otra prenda sobre mi cuerpo, ni si quiera ropa interior y eso me hizo suponer lo que habíamos hecho. Respiré profundamente antes de salir del baño y observé la habitación, la ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, distinguí su chaleco táctico, mi short y mi camisa, las bandas ninjas y más cerca a la cama su pantalón.

_Algo dentro de ella quería que cambiaran de posición, una donde él no viera su rostro sonrojado y ella no viera su mirada excitada. Esa mirada la calentaba tanto como las caricias y sus caderas se movían un poco inconscientes queriendo sentir algo más. El llevó sus manos a su cadera y la detuvo -no te apresures, debes acostumbrarte primero-le dijo mientras empezaba a penetrarla y la espalda de ella se curvaba disfrutando de la nueva sensación._

Salí del baño en silencio y me acerqué a la cama, distinguí su cabello sobre la almohada y su cuerpo desnudo, pues lo que cubría la sabana era más bien poco. Me acerqué un poco más mientras escuchaba su respiración y agradecía que se mantuviera dormido, miré de nuevo su cuerpo y observé las cicatrices que ya conocía debido a los entrenamientos que a veces teníamos, pero también note algunas marcas, rasguños y chupones que era claro, yo le había hecho, al igual que él había hecho las que yo tenía en el cuello.

_Ya habían cambiado de posición por ¿Cuántas veces iban? Que importaba, seguían disfrutando y a ella le gustaba poder verlo desde esa posición. Acomodo su cabello oscuro sobro uno de sus hombros y puso las manos sobre el abdomen del mayor para tener un apoyo mientras subía y bajaba. Comenzó haciéndolo despacio y luego cada vez más rápido, sus pechos saltaban, su respiración estaba agitada y los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban. Él llevó una mano a su entrepierna y acaricio suavemente su clítoris mientras ella se movía, repitió el movimiento un par de veces y de repente escuchó un grito de placer mientras su miembro era apretado por el cálido interior de la Kunoichi._

Algo dentro de mi pensaba en que tenía que huir de ahí antes de que despertara, el momento podría ponerse incómodo. Así que, lo más rápido que pude, comencé a buscar mi ropa. Tomé lo que ya había encontrado y maldije intentando encontrar mi ropa interior, no la veía por ningún lugar. Tal vez podría dejarla ahí y volver después, entraría cuando él no estuviera y la recuperaría, además era mi novio, por lo que podría confiar en que la guardaría “¿Por qué lo hicimos borrachos?” solo esperaba que no hiciera cosas pervertidas, o quien sabe que, con mi ropa, por influencia de su famoso librito. Comencé a ponerme mi pantalón, pero mi equilibrio aún no se recuperaba de la resaca y no logré evitar caer haciendo más ruido del que esperaba.

_Él tuvo una misión rápida pues desde que se había separado de sus alumnos no tomaba misiones muy complicadas. Ella se reunió en la mañana con la Hokage, pues en su misión como embajadora de su aldea debía hablar con ella para informar sobre los intentos de cooperación, y cuando terminó decidió ir al barrio fantasma de la aldea, aquel donde siempre se llenaba de melancolía. Camino hasta ese muelle donde solía competir por quien hacia el mejor katon contra su hermano mayor y donde ayudo a practicar al mismo jutsu a su hermano menor para que impresionara a su padre. Estuvo ahí hasta que el sol bajo y luego regresó a la aldea mientras pensaba en ir a descansar, pero en el camino se encontró con la pelimorada de las serpientes y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en ese pequeño bar disfrutando del sake por primera vez. Mientras reía con la mujer y compartían con una ambu que ambas conocían, llegó un grupo de Jounins, a quienes invitaron a beber con ellos -vamos a hacer que beban hasta que kakashi-san muestre su rostro -dijo la incitadora de esa actividad mientras la pelinegra negaba. Bien sabía que ni emborrachándolo conseguirían que el ninja copia mostrara su rostro, pero a ella poco le importaba pues desde hace tiempo sabia como se veía y últimamente también sabía cómo se sentía._

Maldije mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo, el golpe que me había dado seguramente me dolería al día siguiente y mi ropa me había amarrado de tal forma, que seguramente causaría risa. Además de eso me di cuenta de que mi plan de escape acaba de frustrarse al escuchar como el ninja copia se despertaba y bostezaba. Intenté quitarme los pantalones de nuevo mientras gruñía y escuché el suave saludo que me hizo resoplar -es el peor intento de escape ninja que he visto en años -me dijo burlón mientras se levantaba de la cama. Logré deshacerme de mi ropataduras mientras me ponía de pie y acariciaba mi zona herida -es porque no fue un escape ninja- le respondí mientras resoplaba resignada y sentía como me abraza -pues fue el peor intento de huida, además por qué querías irte tan rápido, se supone que hoy es tu día libre e íbamos a repetir y a desayunar o eso me comentaste anoche -me susurró mientras mi rostro se ponía de nuevo rojo. Me aparté algo disgustada y bajé la mirada, pensando cómo responderle, pero no se me ocurría nada “¿Cómo hace para siempre dejarme callada?” respiré profundamente intentando recuperar mi frialdad y serenidad, para luego observarlo -no va a haber repeticiones y si tengo cosas que hacer, además tú debes hacer el desayuno es tu casa -le reclame mientras observaba sus ojos bicolor.

_Él decidió hacer un último cambio de posición, pegar sus labios contra los de ella como lo hizo al salir del bar y sujetando sus nalgas comenzó a mover su propia cadera con más brusquedad. Los gemidos y rasguños que ella le daba lo tenían tan excitado que pronto llegó a su propio orgasmo y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin separarse. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, llevaban tiempo esperando a que llegara ese momento y no podía esconder que realmente habían disfrutado. Ella nunca pensó que tendría su primera vez estando borracha y mucho menos que disfrutaría tanto, en especial desde que había escuchado que la primera vez dolía. Él nunca pensó que alguien podría hacerlo sentir de esa manera, nunca se había sentido así con otras, aunque lo había intentado, dichoso y deseoso de que su compañera sintiera tanto placer como él. Los dos se sentían felices y extrañamente complacidos, ella lo beso con más suavidad de lo que había hecho durante toda la noche y se apartó para buscar con que cubrirse, encontrando solamente la camisa de él -no me gusta dormir desnuda, me da frio -le explico sin que él le preguntara. -Ya lo sé, no es la primera vez que voy a dormir contigo, aunque si será la primera en esta cama -le respondió mientras levantaba las sabanas y le abría los brazos. Ella se puso la camisa y se abrazó a él disfrutando del momento en silencio -espero que no sea la última vez y que mañana despertemos juntos y tal vez repitamos y luego desayunamos, porque de verdad nunca pensé que podía sentirse tanto placer -le dejo mientras se iba adormilando. Se durmió sin darse cuenta y durante la noche se movió apartándose de sus brazos, pero sin llegar a despertarse._

Comía en silencio mientras intentaba evitar su mirada. Realmente sentía hambre y no me daba había dado cuenta, además aun me sentía un poco avergonzada, aunque la parte más racional de mi cabeza me decía que no debía sentirme así. Cuando terminamos de comer el dijo que iría a tomar una ducha, yo asentí y decidí poner un poco de orden en el lugar para encontrar mi ropa interior. Luego de un rato ya tenía toda mi vestimenta y decidí cambiarme sin bañarme, aunque mi cuerpo estaba sudado y un poco pegajoso, me lavaría cuando estuviera en casa, ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que saliera de la ducha para poder despedirme “pero ¿qué voy a decirle?” miré mi reloj mientras pensaba - ¿Si tienes algo que hacer verdad? -me sorprendí cuando lo tuve al lado. Tenía esa extraña manía de aparecer de la nada, más de uno nos asustábamos con él y yo estaba extrañamente nerviosa esa mañana por lo cual pellizque su mejilla mientras le reclamaba por hacer eso. Cuando lo solté asentí ante su pregunta -debo comunicarme con el raikage, ayer no le informe sobre la reunión con Tsunade y si no le informo hoy, mañana llegara un comunicado exigiendo la liberación inmediata del sharingan de la niebla o se iniciara una nueva guerra. La verdad creo que pronto tendré que volver a kumo, A-sama odia que este tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea y los motivos personales para que yo esté aquí se están acabando, así que no tengo mucho más que hacer -le expliqué y me dio la impresión de que su mirada se ensombrecía un poco -está bien, supongo que es parte de los problemas de ser el premio de una aldea, avísame antes de irte y si podemos me debes una repetición -me dijo sonando un poco más pícaro y yo rodé los ojos intentando disimular mi nuevo sonrojo. De nuevo me aseguré de tener todas mis cosas y después de compartir un último beso, salí de ahí rumbo a mi departamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer mi one-shot, es el primero que hago de este tipo. Si les interesa saber estaba ubicado en el periodo de tres años antes de shippuden. El Oc es un personaje que había creado hace años, pero nunca me había atrevido a escribir sobre ella, creo que salio bien y me gustaría escribir un poco más es solo que me da algo de vergüenza, pues creo que siempre es arriesgado inventar personajes. de nuevo gracias por leer.


End file.
